The present invention comprises a new Diascia, botanically known as Diascia barberae, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Dala Oran.’
‘Dala Oran’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Dala Oran’ has relatively large, deep orange flowers, medium to deep green foliage, strong branching and bushy, medium sized plant habit.
‘Dala Oran’ originated from a hybridization made in June 2005 in a controlled breeding program in Andijk, Netherlands. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary Diascia plant designated ‘DS05-103-4.’ ‘DS05-103-4’ has a deeper salmon flower color and longer stems than ‘Dala Oran.’
The male parent of ‘Dala Oran’ was an unpatented, proprietary Diascia plant designated ‘DS05-115-1.’ ‘DS05-115-1’ has a similar orange flower color, but smaller flowers and less deep green foliage than ‘Dala Oran.’
The resulting seeds were sown in October 2005. ‘Data Oran’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in January 2006 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Dala Oran’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the spring of 2006 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in the spring of 2006 in Andijk, Netherlands, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Dala Oran’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Dala Oran’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
No Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have been applied so far. ‘Dala Oran’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.